1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment worn by a user of a biological information detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist biological information detecting devices detecting a biological signal by attaching a sensor electrode to a biological surface. In this kind of biological information detecting devices, there is the one which measures a heart rate from the biological surface, for example, by detecting an electrocardiographic signal generated by heartbeats by the sensor electrode. As such biological information detecting device, for example, there is the one which includes a sensor electrode and a device body (transmission unit) transmitting an electrocardiographic signal detected by the sensor electrode to the outside. The heart rate is measured by a separate receiving unit receiving the signal transmitted from the device body.
The sensor electrode and the device body are attached to a user's body by using an annular band having elasticity such as a rubber band. The user puts on the sensor electrode and the device body so that the annular band is attached around the body. Accordingly, the sensor electrode is pressed to closely contact the biological surface, so that the electrocardiographic signal is detected.
Incidentally, it is necessary that the sensor electrode is held at a predetermined position in the body which is suitable for detecting the electrocardiographic signal during the use for positively detecting the electrocardiographic signal. Accordingly, a tightening force by the band is adjusted also during exercise and so on to prevent displacement of the sensor electrode. However, the user may feel a sense of oppression when the tightening force by the band is high due to the adjustment.
In response to the above, a structure in which a band with a sensor electrode is integrally attached to a garment is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4721700 (Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, a structure in which a sensor electrode is woven into a garment as part of the garment by using conductive yarn is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5176202 (Patent Literature 2).
As shown in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, as the sensor electrode is integrally attached to the garment, a position of the sensor electrode with respect to the body is not largely displaced when the user wears the garment on the body.
However, in the structures disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, the sensor electrode is easily deteriorated by washing the garment as the sensor electrode is integrally attached to the garment. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in extension of product lifetime.
As the sensor electrode attached to the garment, for example, by being woven into the garment, which may cause problems such as reduction in productivity and increase of manufacturing costs.